A Shift In Gears
by LSgrimm91
Summary: An alternative history of Sam's motorbike.  With much S/J shippy goodness. *Formatting issue fixed.


**A/Ramble: An alternative history of Sam's motorbike. It occurred to me that Sam's helmet in 'space race' wasn't really appropriate for her Indian cruiser, and Jack later mentioned 'signing over' his bike. Snippets through the series. Horrendously shippy. Please excuse the 'Conversations' references. Unbetaed; mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

**~ A Shift in Gears ~**

Sam rubbed her hands together and linked her fingers to stop the incessant fidgeting. She'd been saving for this since her first posting and now with her first paycheque from the SGC, she was finally able to walk into the Ducati dealership in Denver and buy her 1994 M600 Ducati Monster. It dug a huge hole in her savings account, but she'd wanted a beast like this for years.

Sure, she'd like to find an old machine to fix up, but with her assignment to SG-1, she was prepared to admit she had very little free time.

"Alright, Miss Carter..." Dennis, the salesman, appeared at the counter with a set of forms and two keys; he slid his glasses up on his nose, reminding Sam very much of Daniel, "...I need you to sign here..." he flipped the registrations papers and pointed to several dotted lines, "...here, here and here."

Sam quickly scrawled her signature where indicated and thrust the paper towards Dennis. He chuckled at her youthful enthusiasm.

"Come with me and I'll show you your new motorcycle." He tilted his head to an open door behind Sam that lead into the show room. _Must not skip like a schoolgirl_. "The blue one in the corner, Ma'am." He held out the keys, which Sam grabbed with a wide grin.

It was incredible. Even better: it was blue. Compact and naked in design, it exuded danger and speed and all the things Sam secretly loved.

~ SJ ~

Jack threw the heavy khaki canvas over the vintage Indian in his garage. This command didn't change anything for the aging machine; Jack would never find time for fixing it.

It belonged to his father, brought brand new in 1947. A beautiful Indian Chief that Jack fondly remembered riding with his father, back in the days when the laws of the road were far more lenient than they are today. Over the years it was ridden and used on long road trips. After an accident that severely injured his father, when Jack was only twelve, did it become the object of old sentiments and bitter feelings.

It was broken.

But Jack would be damned if he got rid of it. Besides, he lacked the motivation to learn the mechanical skills required to fix the majestic, but abused, machine. After Charlie, he swore he'd get around to reviving the bike. Something about healing and moving forward.

Jack sighed and considered his motorbike.

Not today.

~ SJ ~

"Morning Sir!"

Jack pulled his head out of the thick mass weeds in his garden. He knew her voice anywhere, but enjoyed seeing her face even more. It was the first time she'd been to his house; they'd worked together for more than a year so this seemed strange. He'd have to start some kind of bonding activity outside of work. Perhaps a team night with movies and popcorn.

"Carter, how ya doing?" He wiped his hands on his faded jeans as he rose. He'd seen her yesterday and she probably didn't have much more of a life than he did, but his mother had always told him that manners cost nothing.

"Fine, thank you. Having fun?" She lifted a curious brow at his unorthodox method of gardening: pull _everything_ out. He was going to replace those awful begonias anyway.

"A blast," he retorted dryly. "What's up?"

It was then he noticed she was carrying a manila folder. Work. Of course, why else would his Second in Command be here?

"The General wanted me to give you this..." Her eyes strayed to his open garage, then back to him, "... but he couldn't reach you. I was on base late last night so I said I'd bring them over."

The best thing about working in a super top secret facility: everything was classified and required urgent attention.

Again, Sam must have spotted something in his garage that peaked her interest, because she was now frowning like she did when she was analysing a particularly difficult piece of technology. Jack began flicking though the pages in the folder. Further clarification on a part of his latest mission report. And that couldn't wait until Monday?

"Sir, can I ask, what's under that cover?" She pointed to his dormant motorbike. God, he'd pretty much forgotten it was there. Again.

"Motorbike." He closed the folder. The sparkle in her eyes begged him to show her. He only had to tilt his head and wander over to the bike to have her almost skipping at his heels. She was a closet bikie, he was sure.

Jack tossed the folder on the roof of his pickup and gripped the stiff canvas and pulled it off the bike, throwing dust into the air. Sam stepped back, but her eyes widened in surprise as she took in the old vehicle.

"An Indian Chief!" She beamed. He hoped she wouldn't start drooling.

"Yeah..." Sam began circling the bike, taking in every busted angle, "...needs a heap of work done. She ran like a dream a long time ago. I wish I could see her go again, but I ain't got the time or the funds for it."

Sam looked at him with blatant sadness in her eyes.

"That's a shame. If I had the time, I'd fix it for you, Sir."

He could only smile and shrug.

~ SJ ~

"Sam, you're insane."

Had it come from anyone but Daniel, or under different circumstances, she'd have glared at him.

"Just pull, Daniel." Sam beckoned her teammates towards her from the front of the trailer she was standing on. "Careful, she's old."

"She?" Teal'c wondered with a grunt as he lifted the front wheel of Jack's Indian onto the trailer. Sam stepped up and took the handlebars to guide the bike as the boys lifted the back.

"I'll explain later," Daniel growled with exertion as they lifted the heavy cruiser and pushed it all the way forwards on the trailer attached to Sam's little Volvo. "Sam, I know I asked this a couple of times, but I'm waiting for a reply. Why are we stealing Jack's motorbike?"

Sam dropped the stand and began tying the end of the rope through the back brakes.

"Because he wants it restored, I want to fix it, his birthday is coming up - and we all missed the last two - and I think this would be perfect."

Their commanding officer was currently sleeping on the couch through the end of the fourth Star Wars movie, beer bottle still in hand.

"You think you'll be able to restore this by October? That's only eight months to play with." Daniel threw the rope over the bike to Teal'c on the other side. Sam wiped the sweat off her brow and ran the hand through her hair. Not that she'd exerted herself _that_ much.

"Not this birthday. I'm thinking a next year. For his forty-eighth."

"I think this is a very considerate gift, Major Carter." Teal'c gave her an approving bow of his head.

"Thanks Teal'c."

Despite the assistance rendered by her teammates in commandeering Jack's bike, Sam preferred to think of this gift as a very personal one. Three years of working with Jack had changed her perspective on their relationship. Particularly the degree of intimacy that occasionally emerged. Yes. This would be a good gift.

"Won't he notice it missing?"

"I don't think so," Sam shook her head and glanced at the bike-shaped pile of empty boxes that was covered with the canvas. Jack hadn't touched the bike since he'd shown it to her two years ago. Regardless, she stuck a sticky note on the top box with her name on it in case he did notice. "Alright. I'll take this to my place. We can move it onto the base later. Siler's agreed to let me use his storeroom; I'll need the extra hands."

Teal'c and Daniel stopped to look at her, their expressions blank. It took Sam a moment to realise how her previous statement had been interpreted.

"I mean, someone who has the mechanical skills..."

Still staring.

"...and I included you guys when I said 'extra hands'."

This seemed to satisfy her male teammates, as they looked to one another for a second, then continued tying the bike down on the trailer. Sam turned away, puckering her lips in an unheard 'Oops'. Boys can be such girls.

~ SJ ~

"Carter! You finally ready to take me up on that fishing trip?" Jack asked, sounding so enthusiastic and hopeful.

_Oh_, how she wanted to say yes.

"Er... actually, Sir, I have a few projects on the go." By 'a few projects' she meant the almost completely restored motorcycle hiding in Siler's workshop. It was amazing he hadn't noticed the bike missing from his garage yet. His birthday was a month away and the bike was almost ready to go; just a few tune-ups and a test run. With Jack away in Minnesota, she'd be able to test it out at the Peterson motor pool.

The Colonel wasn't to be so easily deterred. "Come on. Are you really trying to tell me you'd rather work in a dark, dank, dismal underground than sit on a dock with your feet perched up, sippin' a cold one, and casting for that ever elusive... _crabbie_?"

God, he was cute when he begged. She tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't keep the smile at bay.

"Strange as it may sound, Sir, yes. Have a good time." She hoped she was convincing.

It appeared to work and the Colonel let it go. It was a difficult choice, but she hoped the delight of seeing his father's motorcycle restored would be more rewarding than a platonic trip to his cabin. A very difficult choice, but she was glad she was able to choose the greater of two evils. This gift would be _far_ more personal.

They'd had a rough few months. First, the Za'tarc testing had forced them to look at those best-ignored feelings for each other. She was sure something had happened while the Colonel was 'looping'; he always gave her a sly smile when the incident came up. Then, how could they forget, the weeks spent as Jonah and Thera. Again, that brought certain things to the surface. They had relished in the powerful feelings, but now, they only acknowledged and never spoke of them.

This gift felt like a small tribute to those feelings, and she didn't mind. It would stay between them.

~ SJ ~

Sam forced her knee to stop bouncing up and down for the fourth time. Her request for the Colonel to come by her house after work for his birthday present had been more than awkward. Even she would admit that what she had said sounded like a proposition. After much convincing and sincere assurances, he acquiesced.

Now, Sam was waiting on her front porch in jeans and a soft blue sweater.

The now familiar sound of his truck coming down the road knotted her stomach and tightened her throat. She took a deep breath, rubbed her perspiring hands on her jeans and stood. Her hands were still clammy so she casually tucked them into her pockets as the Colonel pulled up to the curb.

"Hey Sir," she smiled warmly. It was only as he beamed back that she realised the sun was setting. How freaking cliché...

"Carter." He rounded his truck, letting his sunglasses drop to hang over his chest. Only Jack could pull off sunglasses on a lanyard. "Alright, where is it? It's not really necessary, but who am I to pass on free stuff?"

Sam chuckled and tilted her head towards the garage door. The Colonel lifted and eyebrow, but followed closely.

"I'll need you to close your eyes, Sir," Sam requested as she pulled the remote control for the roller door from her pocket.

"You didn't buy me a car or anything?"

"No Sir, I did not buy you a car... And if I did, it would be quieter and more fuel efficient than that tank of yours."

"It's not a tank..."

"Sir... Just do me a favour and close your eyes."

Jack did as he was ordered, but opened one eye and asked, "Are you sure I can be trusted?"

"With my life? Yes Sir." She came around behind him and after tucking the remote into her back pocket, covered his eyes with her hands. "To do as you're told? Absolutely not."

"Oh ho!" Jack laughed in faux shock. "I'll remember that one Carter." He tried to turn to 'look' over his shoulder at her, but she kept his eyes completely covered. The roller door rose and the chrome shone in a majestic orange gleam.

"I'm sure you will, Colonel." She took her hands away. She didn't need to see his face to know he was completely stunned. She stepped to his side and found his mouth slightly open and his eyes fixed on the bike.

"Is that..."

"Yes, Sir."

"Did you..."

"Yes, Sir."

The Colonel stepped forwards and began looking over the cycle, the awe clear on his face. She relished in simply watching him inspect the machine until he looked up at her.

"Carter?"

"Yes, Sir?"

He didn't say anything and she was certain he didn't know what to say anyway. When he did speak, she had to laugh.

"When the hell did you steal my bike?"

Sam grinned and looked down, "Last year. You fell asleep on the sofa while watching Star Wars." She lifted her head to find him staring at her and for once, she could read him like an open book. All those unspoken things.

Jack rose and came closer. He regarded her for a second; probably calculating the appropriateness of whatever he was going to do next. He didn't have to say "come here" when he opened up his arms to her. She smiled and stepped into his embrace.

"Thanks Sam. I appreciate this... _A lot_." He held her tightly and for much longer than he should have. He certainly should not have left a lingering kiss on her forehead when they parted either. Then again, he was her CO after all... So she wasn't going to argue with him.

~ SJ ~

Sam pushed off her chair on the dock when she heard Jack return. Teal'c and Daniel weren't due for another few hours, so she was left delightfully alone with the General. Despite the drama of the last week, she was glad she and Jack had come to an agreement about where their relationship would go. And she loved the fact that it was simply going to go somewhere. He'd been careful not to put any pressure on her, but had made his intentions known.

Jack was adamant that nothing had to start right away, but firmly believed they needed to start _something_. Sam was warmed by the by his consideration, but had ideas of her own.

Jack had been sitting on his motorbike, strapping the helmet to his head and explaining the changes in service providers and something about heading north for a phone signal. He didn't get far into said explanation when she'd hooked her finger onto the leather strap below his chin and kissed him.

The look on his face was classic.

Humbled, smug, pleased and a little libidinous.

So, naturally, she was eager to see him upon his return. She met him on the dirt driveway as he steered the heavy machine towards her. He let it roll towards her and threatened to bump into her. Sam knew better and held her ground. He hit the brakes as the front tyre arrived to her feet. Cheeky man.

Jack killed the engine and kicked the stand down, letting the bike fall to the side. Sam leant over the handles, her hands gently folded together. Jack pulled the helmet off, his forehead covered in beads sweat and his hair sticking up in all directions. She lifted a hand and combed her fingers through the moist strands, causing them to stand up.

"Carter? I didn't get you a birthday present, did I?" Jack asked as he pulled his gloves off.

"Or a Christmas present." She didn't expect him too; she was still with Pete at the time and he with Kerry. Their relationship had become purely professional then. No banter and certainly none of the playful flirting.

Jack sighed and removed the keys from the ignition. "I've been thinking..."

"Uh oh."

"Sam..."

"Sorry." His affectionate smile told her she wasn't really in trouble. He played with the keys in his hand and held them out to her.

"Happy Birthday... and Merry Christmas, I guess."

Sam automatically reached for them, but as soon as her fingers grasped the keys and brushed his hand, realisation dawned on her and she stilled.

He was giving her the Indian. _His Indian_.

"Jack?"

His other hand covered hers. "I can't take it to Washington, and you spent a hell of a lot of money fixing it up..."

"Jack, I can't-"

"Yes, you can. You love motorbikes. I trust you, Carter; you'll look after her." His thumb rubbed across the inside of her wrist. "Besides, it's not like I'll never see it again." He gave her his patented smirk. "You and I are a 'we' now. One day, 'we'll' own it."

Sam knew it was an unspoken promise of a future, and if she chose to take it more literally, a proposal. She was speechless.

She licked her bottom lip and looked to Jack one last time for confirmation. He was sure. Hesitantly, she pulled her hand free of his and weighed the keys in her hand. She was amazed. The man gave her his motorcycle. His father's Indian.

"Jack..."

"Carter, I'm sure. One hundred percent certain-"

"I think I love you."

That quickly silenced Jack. Sam was surprised she'd so easily blurted it out and more so at how sincere the sentiment was. Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"For the bike?"

Sam tightened her grip on the keys and looked down.

"No. Not for the bike. In general. For everything."

His finger tapped her chin, encouraging her to look at him.

"You sure about that?" He asked with a genuinely pleased grin. Sam nodded, which only made him smile more ardently.

"Certain. One hundred percent."

~ SJ ~

"So, did you decide to go with the desk at an angle, or flush with the door?" Jack asked, trying to distract his friend from the game. Landry took a good swing before answering.

"Is that what this is about? You come all the way to Colorado Springs to check up on me?"

"No. I had to sign the papers to my house, and my car..." Jack almost pouted at the loss of his beloved truck, but he wouldn't need it in DC. The house wasn't an issue; Sam kept hers. "...Motorcycle." He didn't sell his bike, but he did need to pick up the papers from his house to sign it over to Sam officially.

Although the bike was now housed in Sam's garage beside her Ducati, along with many of the sealed boxes waiting to be sent her in Nevada, he felt he'd made the right choice. He'd already decided to go visit Sam at Groom Lake once the bike was down there. He'd love to take go on a road trip with the Indian and her blue Monster.

Landry wasn't stupid; he ignored the comment and continued with the conversation.

"You know, I'll never forget that day, on the front porch of my house, you standing there saying you wanted to tell me something about the Stargate Program." He chuckled, "I thought one of us had surely lost his mind."

There was a lot to consider before he could reply, but Jack had to agree.

"That may actually be true..."

Losing his mind and doing insane things had given Jack some of the best things in his life.

~ SJ ~

**Hope you liked it :) I love reviews, so share the love!  
>*Relax, enough oneshots. I'm off to write MYOTOS and Syracuse. I'm going, I'm going!<strong>


End file.
